Pooh's Adventures of The Sorcerer's Apprentice
Pooh's Adventures of The Sorcerer's Apprentice is another upcoming Fantasy-Adventure Winnie the Pooh/Disney Crossover film to be created by 76859Thomas. It will appear on Pandora.TV in the near future. Plot In AD 740, the mighty magician Merlin (James A. Stephens) has three apprentices. One, Maxim Horvath (Alfred Molina), betrays his master by joining forces with the evil sorceress Morgana le Fay (Alice Krige). Morgana mortally wounds Merlin before another apprentice, Veronica Gorloisen (Monica Bellucci), absorbs Morgana, body and soul, into her own body. As Morgana tries to kill Veronica by possessing her from within, the third and final apprentice, Balthazar Blake (Nicolas Cage), stops her by imprisoning Morgana and Veronica in the "Grimhold", a magic prison in the shape of a nesting doll. Before dying, Merlin gives Balthazar a dragon ring that will identify the Prime Merlinian, Merlin's successor and the only one able to defeat Morgana. While he searches for his successor throughout history, Balthazar imprisons Morganians, sorcerers who try to release Morgana, including Horvath, into successive layers on the Grimhold. In 2000, 10-year-old Dave Stutler (Jake Cherry), encounters Balthazar in a Manhattan antique store. When Balthazar gives Dave Merlin's dragon ring, the ring comes to life, and wraps itself around the boy's finger. When Balthazar goes to find the book of magic, Dave accidentally opens the Grimhold, releasing Horvath. While battling for possession of the Grimhold, Balthazar and Horvath are imprisoned in an ancient Chinese urn with a ten-year lock curse. Ten years later in 2010, Dave (Jay Baruchel), now 20, is a physics student at New York University, and meets his childhood crush Becky (Teresa Palmer). The ten-year imprisonment curse of the urn ends, releasing Horvath and Balthazar. Horvath pursues Dave and the Grimhold. Balthazar rescues Dave, riding an animated steel eagle adapted from a Chrysler Building gargoyle. Dave initially refuses to help Balthazar, having been under psychiatric care since their first meeting, until the elder agrees to leave after finding the Grimhold. They track the Grimhold to Chinatown, where Horvath has released the next Morganian, Sun Lok (Gregory Woo). Dave defeats Sun Lok, and Balthazar retrieves the Grimhold. Dave changes his mind, likes magic after all, and agrees to become Balthazar's apprentice. He also becomes romantically involved with Becky against Balthazar's wishes and advice. Horvath enlists celebrity magician Drake Stone (Toby Kebbell) to get back the Grimhold. They attempt to kill Dave, but Balthazar saves him. Cued by Horvath, Dave demands to know the truth about Balthazar's quest. Balthazar reveals that Morgana is trapped in the Grimhold with Veronica. Morgana, free, would cast "The Rising" spell, to revive sorcerers from the dead and enslave mankind. Dave, the Prime Merlinian, a descendant of Merlin, will become powerful enough to cast spells without his ring, and is the only one who can stop her. After he loses control of animated cleaning mops, Dave decides to give up on magic, until Becky changes his mind. He returns to his underground subway lab, just after Drake and Horvath try to kill Balthazar and steal the Grimhold. Horvath has no more use for Drake, casts a parasite spell, steals Drake's magic and his ring. Horvath releases the witch Abigail Williams (Nicole Ehinger), uses her to kidnap Becky, then steals her magic and her pendant. He threatens to kill Becky, forcing Dave to surrender the Grimhold and his ring. Balthazar then goes after Horvath in Battery Park, sure Dave, without his ring, will be killed. Horvath releases Morgana from inside Veronica. Morgana begins the Rising spell while Horvath animates the Charging Bull sculpture to attack Balthazar. With Becky's help, Dave reaches Horvath and Morgana. Balthazar's eagle flies away with the Bull. Balthazar takes Morgana, body and soul, from Veronica into himself, but being low on magic, Morgana escapes. Morgana tries to incinerate them, but Dave stops her, without the ring, proving he is the Prime Merlinian. Morgana shoots energy bolts and kills Balthazar. Dave makes a Tesla coil out of the square's lamp posts and powerlines, and destroys her. Dave revives Balthazar by starting his heart, so Balthazar and Veronica reunite. Dave and Becky kiss, and fly to France on Balthazar's eagle. After the end credits, Horvath takes his hat from Balthazar's shop. Trivia *The 100 Acre Avatar League, Ash Ketchum, Pikachu, Misty, Togepi, Brock, Molly Hale, Celebi, Simba, Nala, Timon, Pumbaa, Sora, Riku, Kairi, Mickey Mouse, Pluto, Donald Duck, Goofy, Bugs Bunny, Daffy Duck, The Penguins of Madagascar (Skipper, Kolwalski, Rico, & Private), Louis, Devon & Cornwall, the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers, Sailor Moon & the Sailor Scouts, Luna, Artemis, The DigiDestined & their Digimon, Woody Woodpecker, Ttark, Bloom, Stella, Flora, Musa, Tecna, Layla, Crysta, Batty Koda, Pips, The Beetle Boys, Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger, Tino Tonitini, Lor McQuarrie, Carver René Descartes, Tish Katsufrakis, Otis, Pip, Abby, Pig, Freddy, Peck, Duke, Lincoln & his sisters, Lynn Loud Sr., Rita Loud, The Steam Team: (Thomas the Tank Engine, Gordon, James, Percy, Emily, Nia & Rebecca), Edward, Henry, Toby, Bill & Ben, The Logging Locos (Bash, Dash & Ferdinand), Paxton, Luke, Annie & Clarabel, Henrietta, Twilight Sparkle, Spike, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, Starlight Glimmer, Trixie, The Cutie Mark Crusaders (Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle & Scootaloo), Diamond Tiara, Silver Spoon, Heckle & Jeckle, Cool McCool, Breezy, Princess Irene, Turnip, Curdie, Princess Anna, Elsa the Snow Queen, Olaf, Kristoff, Sven, The Bakugan Battle Brawlers & their Bakugan, Akko Kagari, Lotte Jansson, Sucy Manbavaran, Ursula Callistis, Diana Cavendish, Constanze Amalie von Braunschbank Albrechtsberger, Jasminka Antonenko, Stan Woozle & Heff Heffalump, The Bowser Family, Siege, Chameleon, Wraith, Psycho Rangers, Phantom Blot, Lord Zedd, Rita Repulsa, Goldar, Scorpina, Rito Revolto, Master Vile, Queen Beryl, The Dazzlings, The Storm King, Master Xehanort, Pete, Dr. Facilier, Jafar, Maleficent, Myotismon, Winterbolt, Ursula, Morgana, ZigZag the Grand Vizer, Brer Fox, Brer Bear, The Grand Duke of Owls, Hunch, Magica De Spell, Scar, Shenzi, Banzai, Ed, Shere Khan, Arthur & Cecil, Madam Mim, The Trix, Sir Ruber, Rothbart, Rasputin, Dr. Blowhole, The Wicked Witch of the East, Gloom, Lord Voldemort, The Sanderson Sisters, The Devious of Evil, Prince Hans, Naga, The Crime Empire, and Team Rocket (James, Jessie, & Meowth) are guest starring in this film. *Stan Woozle & Heff Heffalump, The Bowser Family, Siege, Chameleon, Wraith, Psycho Rangers, Phantom Blot, Lord Zedd, Rita Repulsa, Goldar, Scorpina, Rito Revolto, Master Vile, Queen Beryl, The Dazzlings, The Storm King, Master Xehanort, Pete, Dr. Facilier, Jafar, Maleficent, Myotismon, Winterbolt, Ursula, Morgana, ZigZag the Grand Vizer, Brer Fox, Brer Bear, The Grand Duke of Owls, Hunch, Magica De Spell, Scar, Shenzi, Banzai, Ed, Shere Khan, Arthur & Cecil, Madam Mim, The Trix, Sir Ruber, Rothbart, Rasputin, Dr. Blowhole, The Wicked Witch of the East, Gloom, Lord Voldemort, The Sanderson Sisters, The Devious of Evil, Prince Hans, Naga, The Crime Empire, and Team Rocket will be working with Maxim Horvath and Morgana le Fay. *This film marks the first debut of Akko Kagari, Lotte Jansson, Sucy Manbavaran, Ursula Callistis, Diana Cavendish, Constanze Amalie von Braunschbank Albrechtsberger and Jasminka Antonenko from Little Witch Academia, and The Sanderson Sisters from Hocus Pocus. *This film might be inspired by Pooh's Adventures of Fantasia, Sora's Adventures of Fantasia ''and ''Thomas' Adventures of Fantasia. *This film takes place after Thomas the Tank Engine Says Hocus Pocus (which Thomas and his friends already knows The Sanderson Sisters). *''Winnie the Pooh'' movies and series, Frozen, The Emperor's New Groove, Pinocchio, The Lion King, The Princess and the Frog, The Jungle Book, The Mickey Mouse series, The Mighty Ducks, Aladdin, Sleeping Beauty, Song of the South, DuckTales The Jungle Cubs, The Sword in the Stone, Hocus Pocus, Darkwing Duck, The Little Mermaid II: Return to the Sea and The Sorcerer's Apprentice were all made by Disney. *Both Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows – Part 1 and The Sorcerer's Apprentice were released in theaters in 2010 the same year, Both The Princess and the Fog and Thomas & Friends: Misty Island Rescue were released on DVD, Both Thomas & Friends: Season 13 and 14 first broadcast in the UK and My Little Pony Friendship is Magic: Season 1 first aired on the Hub Network. *The reason why Sailor Moon & the Sailor Scouts, Luna, Artemis, Bloom, Stella, Flora, Musa, Tecna, Layla, Crysta, Batty Koda, Pips, The Beetle Boys, Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger, Twilight Sparkle, Spike, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, Starlight Glimmer, Trixie, The Cutie Mark Crusaders (Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle & Scootaloo), Diamond Tiara, Silver Spoon, Princess Anna, Elsa the Snow Queen, Olaf, Kristoff, Sven, Akko Kagari, Lotte Jansson, Sucy Manbavaran, Ursula Callistis, Diana Cavendish, Constanze Amalie von Braunschbank Albrechtsberger, Jasminka Antonenko, Lord Zedd, Rita Repulsa, Goldar, Scorpina, Rito Revolto, Master Vile, Queen Beryl, The Dazzlings, The Storm King, Master Xehanort, Dr. Facilier, Jafar, Maleficent, Myotismon, Winterbolt, Ursula, Morgana, ZigZag the Grand Vizer, The Grand Duke of Owls, Hunch, Magica De Spell, Madam Mim, The Trix, Rasputin, The Wicked Witch of the East, Gloom, Lord Voldemort and The Sanderson Sisters are guest starring is because this is a sorcerer film. Links Category:Action/Adventure films Category:Comedy-drama films Category:Travel Films Category:Fantasy-Adventure films Category:Pooh's Adventures Series Films Category:Live-action/animated films Category:76859Thomas Category:Disney crossovers Category:Magical films